Hose and tubing assemblies, particularly flexible hose and tubing assemblies used in vehicles and other mechanisms, may be subject to extreme conditions. The hose assemblies may be used for conveying fluids, such as power steering fluid, brake fluid, liquid fuels, diesel emission fluid, engine oil, transmission fluid, AC refrigerant, etc. The hose and tubing assemblies often should be capable of withstanding high internal fluid pressures, should resist wear and/or abrasion so as to maintain operability, and should prevent leaks, as well as, in some applications should be capable of resisting moderate to high temperatures.